


You Are Gold

by Stuff666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff666/pseuds/Stuff666
Summary: A moment of peace is found among a loud party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You Are Gold

The music pumped loudly through the flat, bodies pressed together moving to the beat, alcohol coursing through everyone’s veins. Feet stomped, voices raised, the last notes of a loud song faded out, only to be replaced with something just as loud, just as jarring, and just as loved. New partners were found, old ones pressed closer, and a new chorus was belted just as loud as the last one. No one noticed the blonde man slipping away, or the darker haired one following him. Everyone was lost in their own little worlds. 

Draco found himself on the roof of Ron and Hermione’s flat. It was an escape route he learned a long time ago, when he was just becoming friends with the trio and they started allowing him to come over. Slip into the guest bedroom, out the window, up the fire escape, onto the roof. It was a good place to come when parties got too much for him, when the lyrics mixed with the sound of spells, when flashing lights caught him off guard and jolted him back to a time he’d rather forget. It was easy to sit on the edge and pull out a pair of headphones, to hit play on a calmer playlist and let everything sort of fade away. 

When someone sits down next to him, Draco doesn’t even need to look up. He knows who it will be, and even if he didn't, the swinging Converse next to his own beat up Docs is more than enough confirmation. The laces are coming undone, and he has to resist the urge to grab one of those swinging feet and retie the mess. He almost caves and does it but is distracted by the sounds of the world rushing in as an earbud is gently pulled out of his ear. 

“What are you listening to?” Harry’s voice is familiar, calming, though it is a little rough from alcohol and screaming along to the music still pumping from downstairs. 

“Just something quiet,” comes the response. “It was getting too loud down there, needed a minute to relax.”

“I can leave, if you’d like?” the question is genuine, more than willing to give him the space if that’s what Draco needed. 

“No, please stay,” his voice is tentative, not something he’s used to sounding like. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

Silence falls between the two men. Their friendship has strengthened over the last few years, both of them becoming more comfortable around each other. It helped that they shared a godson. It didn't help that Draco had been quietly falling in love with Harry. He’d known for a while now that the feelings he had went far beyond a passing crush. He was so terrified to admit it, but he was all Draco could see. The only future in his mind. And god, but that scared him shitless. 

“Can I listen?” Harry holds up the dangling earbud, faint strains of music coming from it. 

“Um, yeah. But just give me a second to find the right song. I’ve got a good one in mind,” Draco takes a second, flicking through his playlist until he finds one that’s maybe a little too perfect. “Here. And just, really listen to it, okay?

Harry pops in the earbud, and Draco hits play. The familiar guitar chords fill his head, and he can see out of the corner of his eye that Harry has closed his. Doing exactly what Draco had said, and really listening. Draco lets his eyes fall shut too, letting the music wash over him and hoping that Harry understands what he’s trying to get across with this song. 

_ And there’s something I need to say _

_ But I feel too afraid _

_ ‘Cause when it’s real there’s a risk _

_ A chance that I’m nervous to take _

_ Oh my, oh my, I think that I have fallen _

His eyes are shocked back open by the feeling of hands coming to either side of his face, turning his head to face the other man. There are tears in Harry’s eyes, and a smile on his lips. He only has a second to process what he’s seeing before he’s being pulled in close and…

And… 

It’s like a final puzzle piece being fit into place. They mesh together so well, kissing like it’s the most natural thing in the world. There’s no hesitation, no second guessing or worrying. Even the anxiety in the back of Draco’s mind has gone silent. It just feels right. When he pulls away, Harry rests his forehead against Draco’s. They’re both silent, listening to the last of the music play through the headphones. Wonderful things, muggle inventions can be. 

Draco makes sure he’s looking right into Harry’s eyes as he whispers the last line of the song. He’s pleasantly surprised when Harry whispers it right back at him. 

“You are gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the song You Are Gold by The National Parks and i couldn't help but think of them so uhh here ya go.


End file.
